His Mother's Son
by MissDevon
Summary: FF: Years from now Hope's reunited with her son. Will it be the reunion she's hoped for. Issac POV


I walk into the room and hear a gasp. She stands, one hand covering her mouth, the other reaching out to me. "My g-d. . . My little, boy. . ." she whispers as the man next to her stands. I can only stand frozen as he puts a hand on her shoulder. "Isaac. . . I. . .Well, um . . . I'm not sure if you remember us but. . ."  
  
"Of course he remembers us, Bo!" she chides, a flash of anger in her eyes, and I can't help but sigh as I look at the floor wanting to be anywhere but here. She's right I do remember. Remember more than she'd probably like me too. "You do know who we are, don't you Isaac. Tell him. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know who you are," I said tensely as I look to the agent who brought me into the room. "I thought I was going to get to see my mother," say icily wanting to be anywhere but there.

"She's right there," he saids, and I can't help but laugh.

"No she's not."  
  
"Isaac . . ." she gasps as she steps towards me. "I don't know what Lexie's told you. But I'm your mother. And he's," she said indicating the man next to her. "Your father."  
  
"Glad that little mystery of DNA was cleared up," I say defensively as I cross my arms over my chest and glare at her. "And my imother/i didn't have to tell me anything. Like I said, I remember you.

I remember the days and nights of being nothing but an after thought. A trophy in a war I didn't understand. I remember being left at various relatives houses while you two traispsed the world. Of being brought before various judges and being made to think what I wanted might actually matter for once. Of being sent to stay with my iMother/i only for you to suddenly reappear, change the rulings made in your many absences, steal me away, only to walk away again. I remember."  
  
"That wasn't how it was. . ." she protests, tears brimming in her eyes as she steps towards me. "She's twisted things. She brought off judges and then finally kidnapped you. We never stopped trying to find you, to get you back. You're my son. G-d gave you to me. Only he can stop you from being that."  
  
"Biology isn't everything. Your husband of all people should know that."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asks as he steps forward, anger in his eyes as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't exactly hold much more regard for your biologically father than I do either of you, now do you?" I shoot back. 

"Don't believe everything she's told you."  
  
"I don't. I believe what I remember. I was old enough to. Do you even know how old I was when she took me that last time?"  
  
"Isaac. . ."  
  
"Cut it. I'm not buying. But I will tell you this. If you persist in this. If you send my iMother/i to jail, I will never forgive you. I will make you pay."  
  
"She's not your mother, I am!"  
  
"Really? Where were you when I took my first step? Said my first word? Did you know all my teachers? Make all the conferences? Where were you when I brook my leg after falling out of a tree while playing with Will? Who did the school call when I was sick to come get me? Did you ever know the foods I liked? What stories I liked to be told at night? What songs I wanted to hear? Because I don't remember you being there! I remember her picking me up when you were to busy too. Her hold me close when I was in pain and scared and screaming for my mother in the middle of the ER. She never had to ask those questions, and you never took the time to learn the answers. I was never anything more to you than a replacement for JT. The one who was defective. The one who was yours biologically. I was something to be won. A pawn in the Brady-Dimera war that you never stopped fighting. It didn't matter what I wanted or what was best for me. You kept him because you raised him for a year and a half. Because you could give him the better medical care before he died. But it didn't matter that I bonded with her. Didn't matter that she raised me for a year and a half. That she was my MOTHER in all ways that a kid that young could understand. All that mattered then was biology and because you were a wonderful, highly respected HORTON/BRADY and she was a dastardly Dimera, you won. You stole me from iher/i, not the other way around, lady. And I hate you for that. Hate you for making me have to choose even now. You wanna know why I'm here? Because they said if I came with them I could see my mother. I thought they meant her. It's her I want to see. Her I always will. Because she never made me wonder if I was good enough. I was hers no matter what. She was always there. You never were. You wanted a perfect kid to replace the one who was dying. You wanted a piece of immortality. Well, lady, you got it. Hope it was worth it," I throw over my shoulder as I spin on my heel and walk out ignoring her please, her grasping hands. With strength I didn't know I possessed I throw her off and keep walking. I stop at the elevator, press the button, and leaned against the wall. I pound it in frustration, as tears run down my face. I destroyed her the way she destroyed my mother. I'm not proud of it. Not proud in how that makes me. In the part of the Dimera war it places me in, but I can't change how I feel. Can't change who I am now. 

I'm Isaac Carver.

Alexander Carver's son.

Always was.

Always will be.


End file.
